The Potion
by Sano
Summary: *UPDATED* AU. An unknown enemy attacks the Suzaku Shichiseishi, but mainly, he is after Nuriko and throws a potion at him that turns him into a...her? HotohorixNuriko
1. Default Chapter

The Potion 

Part 1: An unexpected change

By: Sano

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned here because they belong to Yuu Watase, Studio Pierrot and all the other people who helped make 

FY. Other characters that you don't recognize belong to me.

Note: This fic is set in an alternate universe so no dead Seishi. 

*^^*

The Suzaku Sichiseishi and their Miko are outside in the imperial garden taking a break. Nuriko, Tasuki, Tamahome and Miaka were playing a game that came from Miaka's world called 'Monopoly' the Miko called it. Chichiri was fishing nearby; Chiriko was reading a book, Mitsukake watched in amusement at the 3 Seishi and Miko playing the game and Hotohori was practicing with his sword a short distance away.

"K'so!" Tasuki cursed as he landed on Miaka's property, Boardwalk with 2 houses each. 

"Yatta!" Miaka cheered as Tasuki paid the rent. "My turn!" Nuriko rolled the dice and managed to land on his own property, Tamahome took his turn and landed on Nuriko's property. 

"This game is unfair! Why should a person pay for the whole lot when he was only renting a small piece of it?" Tamahome complained as he paid the rent. Nuriko and Miaka giggled, even Mitsukake gave out a chuckle.

After an Hour…

At last, Nuriko stretched his arms over his head. "Boy, that game took forever to end." He allowed a cocky smile to come over his face. "But I won." The other three scowled at him as he stood up.

Hotohori was taking a break from practicing when Nuriko plopped down beside him. The emperor graced the purple haired seishi with a smile that Nuriko returned. "I see you've finished the game. What was it called, Monopoly?" He accepted the drink Nuriko offered him. 

"Yes, and I won" Nuriko told him gleefully. His hazel eyes sparkled as Nuriko began to tell him about the game and how Tamahome was always landing on one of his 'Hotels'. Nuriko's chatting was cut off when Chichiri suddenly leaped up from the rock he was perched on. 

"There's an enemy coming no da!" Chichiri readied his staff as a dark-hooded figure jumped from behind the palace walls and landed in front of the startled Seishi.

The hooded figure brushed imaginary dirt off his cloak. "Hello." He looked at Hotohori, who was standing in front of Nuriko with his sword poised in a defensive position. Hmm…no wonder the she wanted me to come here. The figure thought. He suddenly evaded a blow coming from behind and Tamahome came stumbling forward. 

The teal haired Seishi growled and faced the figure. "Who are you?!" Tamahome commanded, the intruder chuckled, "Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself-" He gave a little bow. "My name is Ryoji and I have come here for a small task." He came forward, making his way to where Nuriko was. 

Hotohori noticed where he was going and brandished his sword. "What do you want!" Ryoji didn't even flinch and inched closer, he suddenly disappeared. Chichiri commanded Mitsukake to bring Miaka and Chiriko inside and felt for Ryoji's presence. 

"Shimatta!" Tasuki cursed, "Where is he and what does he want with Nuriko?" Nuriko dropped into a fighting stance, eyes searching for Ryoji. Hotohori was beside him, his Seishi symbol blazing. 

Ryoji suddenly appeared in the boulder where Chichiri was fishing before and gave a mock-pout. "You Seishi are no fun! This is too easy!" Tasuki lurched forward. "Rekka Shinen!!" Fire spouted form his tessen and Ryoji easily defended himself by putting up a barrier formed by his ki. 

"Kisama!" The bandit shouted, Ryoji lifted a finger and started to wag it like a mother would to a child. "Tsk, tsk. Such bad manners, that's not the way you should treat your guest." 

Chichiri stamped his staff and Ryoji was thrown a few feet away. Ryoji moved to a sitting position and rubbed his head. "Ite, she was right about warning me about you." He glared at Chichiri. 

"Well, playtime is over. I'm gonna finish my task." He took off his hood and revealed dark-blue hair with bright red streaks, hazel green eyes that looked like it has seen many battles and well-sculpted muscles and a tattoo of a dragon on the back of his right hand. His hand began to emanate a bright red light and small ki ball formed that he hurled right to the Seishi.

Tasuki and Tamahome were hit and were chucked through a wall; Chichiri shielded himself with his ki and Hotohori leaped out of the way together with Nuriko. Ryoji smiled at finally getting some excitement and formed another one-but smaller. She said I shouldn't kill them, but she didn't say I couldn't render them unconscious. 

He hurled the second one before Tasuki and Tamahome had the chance to regain their composure and were knocked unconscious. Ryoji laughed and Hotohori took advantage of the situation by charging the enemy. Again, Ryoji evaded it easily and smiled, "You forgot about your companion." He smirked as it dawned on Hotohori that Nuriko wasn't fast enough for this guy. Ryoji blurred from Hotohori's sight and appeared a few feet from Nuriko. 

The purple haired Seishi tried to dodge the vial that was hurled at him but he wasn't fast enough and the vial broke, spilling it's contents onto his head and shoulders.

"Nuriko!" Hotohori shouted as Nuriko fell down onto the grass unconscious, Chichiri shot a ki ball at Ryoji and he shot one of his own and the two balls of energy collided with each other. It tried pushing against each other for a few moments and burst into smoke as it dissipated. 

Ryoji waved his fingers in a goodbye gesture. "Sayonara." He smiled once again and disappeared into a puff of smoke. She'll be delighted when she discovers that I finished it. He thought.

He looked over his shoulder at the wall of the imperial palace and gave out light chuckle. She really does have weird ideas. Giving the palace one more look, he disappeared with a swish of his cloak.

*^^*

Hotohori ran up to the fallen Seishi and held him up to a sitting position. "Nuriko! Nuriko!" Chichiri walked up to them and placed a hand on the Brown-haired Seishi's shoulder. "I don't know who that guy is but he sure is powerful no da." 

Mitsukake knelt down beside Nuriko and felt for a pulse, and then he placed a hand over the purple-haired Seishi's forehead. A green glow radiated from the healer's hand as he checked for injuries. "There isn't any poison, he just got knocked out." Mitsukake stood up and made his way to where Tasuki and Tamahome where with Miaka beside them. He checked the two for injuries and managed to calm down Miaka saying that they were okay. 

Chiriko looked over in curiosity with Tama-neko settled on his shoulder. Hotohori looked over Nuriko and his eyes almost popped out on what he saw as the potion took its effect, two buttons popped off the purple haired Seishi's shirt as his chest bore a newly formed set of breasts. He couldn't believe it.

Nuriko was turned into a woman.

*^^*

End of Part 1

Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

The Potion

Part 2

By: Sano

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase-sama.

Note: I started writing this fic about a year ago; actually, this was my first update after that. I hope this next chapter will live up to the next one. Thank you so much to all those who reviewed!!

*^^*

"What are we going to do? We don't know what kind of potion that Ryoji used on Nuriko. How will we know if it has some side-effects?" Hotohori pondered as he paced in front of the other seishi a day after the incident. 

It had been a very stressful day, and it was only 3 in the afternoon. Nuriko hadn't woken up yet, and all of them feared for their fellow seishi's safety, but they couldn't help but be amused that the potion changed Nuriko into a woman. Much to Chiriko's scolding of 'It's not funny!'

Hotohori stopped in front of Mitsukake and regarded the silent figure seriously. "Do you know what to do with Nuriko?" He asked. He didn't like what was happening, he didn't like it at all. What if Nuriko was in danger?

"I'm very sorry, Heika-sama. But I don't know what kind of potion it is." Mitsukake answered. Tama-neko mewled softly, as if comforting him, from his perch on the seishi's shoulder. Hotohori sighed and started to pace again. He hated not knowing not to do. It was aggravating enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. In every situation he always maintained control and always knew what to do. After finally getting tired of walking around, he sat down on his throne with a heavy sigh. 

"We'll just have to wait for Nuriko to wake up no da." Chichiri piped up from his seat beside Mitsukake. "Then we'll see if Nuriko feels any different no da." Hotohori nodded in agreement, albeit a bit doubtful, it was better to follow Chichiri's words.

"When I find that guy…" Tasuki spoke with steely anger, punching the wall with his left hand. "If something bad happens to Nuriko…I swear I'll kill him!" He burst out in anger. Nuriko was very dear to him. Like a sibling he never had. Nuriko, Miaka and all the other seishi were his family, and he wouldn't let anybody hurt them.

Tamahome placed a hand over the bandit's shoulder and patted it consolingly. "Daijoubo. I'm sure Nuriko would be all right. But I agree with you, I'll kill that guy if it's the last thing I do!" He swore, his voice beholding as much anger as Tasuki's did.

"I'll go check on him. Maybe he's already awake." Miaka offered, and ran out of the room towards Nuriko's quarters. At first she was incredibly scared when Ryoji attacked Nuriko, she thought that he was…going to kill him.

But she was thankful that it didn't happen that way. In fact, it led to some very…odd…changes. She felt a smile forming as she arrived outside the door of Nuriko's room. She raised a hand and knocked. "Ne, Nuriko. Are you awake?" She called out.

There was no answer. "Nuriko?" She asked. When there was no reply, she just opened the door and walked inside. But she stopped when she caught sight of Nuriko, shirtless, and looking at himself- no - herself in the mirror, her hazel eyes wide with shock.

"Nuriko! Your awake!" Miaka shouted as she bounded over to her friend. She was about to hug her when Nuriko held up a hand to stop her. The surprise in Nuriko's eyes almost made Miaka cower in fear.

"Miaka! What happened to me? Why do I have breasts?" Nuriko screeched in panic. She grabbed Miaka by the shoulders and shook her roughly. "What will my brother say when he sees me like this? He'd laugh until he died!" She moaned, almost as if in pain or panic, or maybe both?

Miaka was growing dizzy by the second and finally managed to break away from Nuriko. "I don't know. Mitsukake said that this was the effect of the potion." She answered. She stepped back a little to see Nuriko fully. If Nuriko was one thing, it was that she was very beautiful, with or without a female body.

"Would you stop staring? I feel like your checking me out. But I'm sorry Miaka, I'm not interested in a Yuri relationship." She stated flatly and avoided the punch that was directed at her. She shook out her brilliant purple hair and covered her chest with her arms.

Nuriko walked over to the dresser and picked up her robe and draped it over her shoulders. She turned in front of the mirror, looking at her body from all sides. "Demo…why did Ryoji do that? What does he want from me?" She asked. It was like she was talking to herself, not to Miaka.

Miaka smiled at Nuriko's reflection in the mirror and wrapped her arms around Nuriko's shoulders and hugged her friend. "Who knows? Don't worry, I still love you Nuriko. Even if he turned you into a fat cow I'll still love you." She laughed as Nuriko scowled at her.

"Hidoi!" Nuriko pouted. Then they stayed silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company. They felt like sisters, talking and laughing and sharing jokes. Nuriko smiled wistfully and closed her eyes, if Kourin were here no doubt she was like Miaka. They were so much alike.

The sound of a stomach growling broke the silence and Nuriko's eyes snapped open. She turned to look at Miaka who was smiling sheepishly. 

"Gomen. But I'm hungry!" Miaka said in short of a wail. Well, they do have some differences. Kourin didn't ask for food every minute.

Nuriko giggled. "That's okay. I'm hungry too. I'll just get dressed and we'll go to the kitchen and see what we can eat, ne?" She inquired, standing in front of the closet and rummaging for clothes that would suit her current…condition. Which wasn't hard since she had lots of dresses when she was still posing as one of the harem.

Miaka nodded happily.

*^^*

"Oi, what's taking them so long?" Tamahome complained impatiently. He and Tasuki decided to wait for Miaka outside Nuriko's room, both agreeing that they should keep an eye on Nuriko in case Ryoji decided to attack again.

"Would you quit your whining? You've been asking that every second. Its not like they're making out or somethin' in there…" Tasuki commented lazily. Tamahome suddenly grabbed him by the collar and regarded him with a very disturbed expression.

"That's not even funny!" Tamahome shouted as he punched Tasuki. The bandit regained his balance and avoided another blow by sending one of his own. "Teme! I was just trying to lighten up the mood!" He shouted and sent a kick that Tamahome blocked with his arm.

"Why you little flame haired bas-"

"You stupid arrogant fuc-"

"C'mon, Nuriko!" Miaka's voice reached their ears and both seishi stopped. Nuriko was awake? They let go of each other and ran towards the entrance of Nuriko's room.

"Oi, Miaka. How's Nuriko?" Tamahome asked and stood beside her. Nuriko stepped outside and Tamahome's jaw dropped in shock. Tasuki seemed to have the same expression as he stared at Nuriko.

If Nuriko looked beautiful when he was still a man, if it was possible, the purple-haired seishi looked even more beautiful with a woman's curves.

"Konnichiwa, Tama-chan and Tasuki-chan." Nuriko greeted cheerfully as she descended the steps towards the two. A mischievous smile lit up her features as she draped an arm around each of the seishi's shoulders. She kinda' liked the reaction she was getting. It was fun to play with these two for a while.

"Nu-Nuriko! What are you feeling?" Tamahome stammered while staring at her. He couldn't deny that Nuriko looked incredibly attractive in the pale pink dress she was wearing; it brought out the vibrant color of her eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine." She answered as she led the two towards the dining hall, with Miaka trailing behind them, trying to muffle her laughs as she watched Tamahome and Tasuki gawk at Nuriko.

"Shit. If I didn't like women I would've already asked you out on a date already." Tasuki commented darkly as he and Nuriko let themselves into the dining room. Miaka and Tamahome broke away from them, offering that they would call the others and tell them that Nuriko had woken up.

"Honto ni? I didn't know I looked that good." Nuriko answered with a giggle as she sat down in a chair. 

Tasuki sat down beside her. "Don't flatter yourself too much." He snorted. "But really, you…look good." He ran a hand through his hair. "Ch' your making me feel all sappy and stuff." He said and became silent after that.

"Thank you, Tasuki. That was really nice of you." Nuriko sighed as she laid her chin on her cupped hand. "I wonder what Hotohori-sama's reaction will be…" She trailed off as she thought about the gorgeous emperor.

"Ch' your still hung up on Heika, huh?" Nuriko ignored him and he cursed again. It was obvious that Nuriko was on her way to her own little world, with visions of the emperor dancing in that pretty little head of hers. 

The door opened and Miaka bounded in. "They're here!" She called out cheerily and sat down on the other chair beside Nuriko. "Now can we eat?" She asked.

"Of course we can." Hotohori nodded at a servant standing outside the door and the servant gave a bow before running off to the kitchen to give the emperor's orders and he walked into the room. 

"Konnichiwa, Hotohori-sama." A melodious voice reached his ears and he turned to find the source of it. His brown eyes met hazel ones and his breath caught in his throat as he saw Nuriko smiling at him. It took him a moment to find his voice and when he did answer, his voice sounded choked. "Konnichiwa, Nuriko. Are you feeling well?" He asked. Masking the relief that washed over him at seeing his fellow seishi and friend.

He sat down on the chair that was reserved for the emperor and was watching the others quietly, while servants placed food on the table. His roaming eyes finally landed on the purple head that disturbed his thoughts since last night, talking animatedly with Tasuki and Tamahome, occasionally bopping them over the head with every insult they threw at her. They seemed to have a very easygoing friendship.

Hotohori suddenly wished that he could be like that, to be able to share stories and throw mild jokes at your friends. Despite his high position and beauty, he felt like he was detached from the country he so carefully protected.

"Hotohori? Are you all right? You're not eating." Hotohori became of the hand that Miaka was waving in front of his face and he held it. "Yes. I'm fine." He replied and set her hand down.

When everyone was finished eating and talking night had crept over the land. Eventually everyone had left to retire to bed and Nuriko and Hotohori were the only ones left in the room.

"Nuriko, do you mind if we take a walk?" Hotohori suggested. Nuriko looked up and nodded. "I'd love to, Hotohori-sama." She answered and followed him out the room and into the palace gardens.

They just walked in silence, enjoying the beautiful scenery the beautiful gardens had to offer. Nuriko snuck a peek at the emperor and immediately a smile curved her lips. The moonlight was illuminating his face, making his eyes sparkle and his hair shine. She had the impulse to touch his face, butterflies fluttering in frenzy in her stomach.

"Nuriko, do you wish that you weren't a Suzaku seishi?" Hotohori asked and Nuriko turned to him in mild surprise. Why would the emperor ask her such a question?

"Anou…no, actually. Because being one of the Suzaku seishi sworn to protect their Miko, gives me a sense of pride. It makes me realize that I can do something in my life that is meaningful." Came Nuriko's response. "I would never exchange this for anything in the world."

Hotohori looked at her, understanding. "I think I know what you mean. Even though I am the emperor, being one of the sacred seishi of legend can't compare to it." He stretched his arms over his head; his eyes looking up into the sky, the constellation of the Four Gods sparkling like diamonds in the blanket of the night.

"Why do you ask me this, Hotohori-sama?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk. I wanted to know what the other seishis think about our destiny." He glanced at Nuriko before looking up into the sky again. "I see how you talk to the others. And it makes me wish that…I wasn't the emperor, that I was just a normal person who can talk to Tasuki, Tamahome and the others as easily as you can." He sounded so wistful that Nuriko wanted to hug him.

"Why don't you? Its easy to talk to someone." Nuriko pressed. He stared at his features, imprinting this precious moment into her memory.

"In my position, I don't have time for friends. Its funny, I've grown up with everything that a person needs and it still isn't enough. I may sound selfish, but it feels that way." Hotohori was startled when he felt a hand on his arm and he looked down to meet Nuriko's eyes, full of sincerity.

"Am I not your friend, Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko asked, her sparkling eyes boring into his. "I'm always here by your side." She spoke softly. It was enough to make Hotohori believe everything that she said. He covered Nuriko's hand on his arm with his own and nodded. "Arigato, Nuriko." They stared into each other's eyes, feeling content with having this conversation.

She was very beautiful, how come he never noticed before? Hotohori thought as he gazed at her elfin face, wanting no more than to kiss her right now. But he somehow felt scared. A feeling he never had before splashed over him like a bucket of cold water and he looked away sharply.

"I'll walk you to your room." He spoke quietly. He let go of Nuriko's hand and both of them started walking towards the harem where Nuriko's room was.

They arrived outside the door to her room and Hotohori looked up and forced a smile on his face. "Thank you for tonight, Nuriko. Talking to you made me feel better." He said, actually meaning what he said. He couldn't thank Nuriko enough.

"Your welcome, Hotohori-sama. Oyasumi." She said and smiled prettily. A stray strand of purple hair had escaped from its place atop her head and Hotohori reached out a hand and brushed it back behind her ear.

A blush colored her cheeks and she lowered her eyes to the ground. "Thank you, Hotohori-sama. Pleasant dreams." She spoke softly. She could feel Hotohori's eyes studying her intently.

Hotohori finally looked away from her. "Hai, Oyasumi." He turned around and walked away from her, towards his own room. 

Nuriko watched him go, her ear still tingling when Hotohori brushed back a strand of her hair. He rounded a corner and he was gone, the night swallowing him.

Nuriko sighed happily and ran into her room.

End Of Part Two 

*^^*

Please review!!


End file.
